


Point of views

by chaotic_me0519



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_me0519/pseuds/chaotic_me0519
Summary: Going back to when the pro heroes we know of today, were just kids at UA.





	1. Fire, future, and frick I messed up..

Hizashi Yamada was born with his quirk. He never had to question whether or not he had one, it was always there. As a child he cried like any other, however most children’s cries for their mothers did not echo throughout the whole apartment complex. Anything that loud was bound to do a bit of damage. The damage was his mother’s ears. She had gone to the doctor where they had to say her son’s loud cries had damaged her hearing. They gave her a muzzle and recommended she put it on Hizashi. But she could bring herself to do it.

 

Years went by and she still refused to put the muzzle on her son. Although she no longer herd even the loudest of sounds the muzzle sat in her room, as a reminder that no matter what she would not make her son wear an evil contraption that kept him from calling her name. 

 

Hizashi Learned how to talk thanks to the neighbors. He would come home and sign to his mother telling her everything he had learned, at the end of the day when he got out of school. Everything seemed perfect. 

 

On his first day of elementary school, he looked himself in the mirror, his green eyes stood out agains his pale skin, his golden hair was to his ears, he had his blue headphones on making an indent in his curly hair. He smiled at himself in the mirror, his dimples enough to make even the meanest heart soften. 

 

He ran to the living room and tugged on his mom’s apron, she looked down at him and smiled kneeling down and sighed, ‘Be good my little Hizashi,’ she signs. ‘Come straight home after school okay?’ He nods eagerly and she pulls him into a hug. He wrapped his small arms around her tightly and buried his face in the crook of her neck before pulling away and running out the door, not knowing at the end of the day, he would have wished he stayed in her arms.

 

He ran to school and the day went by smoothly, in his lunch he had found a note from his mom that read: “have a good day baby! Love you!” He smiles and tucked it in his pocket as he carried out the rest of the day. 

 

When the final bell rang he walked out of the school and walked to the apartment complex, it wasn’t far away, he got there and froze. The whole complex was black, covered in and ash. The boy covers his mouth with his hand and stares at the building. 

 

“Momma!” He says over and over again running through the crowd. It had been at least ten minutes and there was no sign of her anywhere. He looked back at the building and ran. 

 

The young boy ran at the blackened building his chest heaving. His eyes were full of tears as he ran inside. The flights of stairs where merciless not mentioning the steady creaking of the building’s damaged He burst through the hall on floor 5, which was where he and his mother had lived. He herd voices no doubt the police officers and pro heroes who had been called to the scene.

 

He shoved the door open to see all of his home charred, he walked in scared of what he was going to see, and froze. In the middle of all of the ash, was a hand, on it was a ring, the ring his mother always wore...

 

He fell to his knees and brushed away the ash to see his own mother, in a position that had no other intent than to protect herself. Her eyes were squeezed shut and hands stretched out in front of her. With that Hizashi Yamada screamed. 

 

Everything shook, the whole building creaked, his ears rang and his throat became sore. Arms grabbed him and pulled him away from his mothers charred body. They pulled him outside where he was yelled at for reckless behavior. With that, he looked in his hands, where he had grabbed his never worn 

 

“It’s my fault..” he told himself that night in the hotel his neighbors had rented and invited him to stay in with them till they were able to sort out living Situations. “She can’t hear because of me.  
She couldn’t hear the fire alarms. She would be alive if I wasn’t..”

 

After that night, the muzzle went on Hizashi Yamada. And he never planned to take it off.


	2. Sound, power, and a boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hizashi Yamada’s care givers sign him up for UA, will he take the exam?

-9 years later- 

 

The blonde awoke with a start having had the same night mare as he had for night after night since the fire, nine years ago when he was only six. He had dreamt running into then blackened building once again only to find his mothers burnt corpse. They had gone to the funeral, and only days later he was taken into custody by his aunt and uncle, both who were quirkless and had lost their only son to his own quirk. 

 

He untangled himself from the lavender sheets, and walked into the bathroom. Hizashi’s curls had become less extravagant as he grew older, his hair never lost its golden color, but his green eyes grew tired. His dimples no longer showed when he smiled, and if he could smile, it would only be through his muzzle.

 

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar when his aunt turned to look at him. “Morning Hizashi,” she began. “Have anymore nightmares?” He only nods as he takes the plate of food she hands him and retreats back to his bedroom. He never are with them, he always wore the muzzle in fear of damaging their hearing.

 

He finished eating and got out his book and began reading, there were voices outside and he looked out the window to see the usual two boys playing outside. One was rather scrawny and had blonde hair close to the color of his own, and the other one had hair that was red. But the boy always had something about him that was set ablaze.

 

Hizashi groaned and covered his ears with his pillow as he listened to the two boys ranting about the exam at UA high school coming up. The green eyed 15 year old could care less about a hero high school. He refused to use his quirk, it was more destructive than heroic if anything, of course that’s what he always told himself. Soon he dozed off behind his book, only to be awoken by a light tap on the door. 

 

“Hey bud,” his uncle said as he peeked his head into the room. “I have a surprise for you if you want to come out of your Hizashi sighed and got off the bed, stretching and followed his uncle out but froze when he saw what was waiting for him. It was a pair of black sneakers, an expensive pair his aunt had caught him looking at. “We saw you looking at these and though what better occasion to give them to you then to tell you that we signed you up to take the UA entrance exam!”  
His aunt said excitedly wrapping her arms around Hizashi’s thin waist. He stares at both of them in horror as the handed him the sneakers and address of the school and pushed him out the door.

 

Soon, he was walking into the area of where the other kids who were taking the exam entered. He saw the two boys who lived in his neighborhood and others, bus stopped when he saw a black haired boy his age. He had black wavy hair just below his jaw, and a dark grey baseball cap on backwards. Although Hizashi Yamada has never had any feelings for any girls he was sure that this was not something he should be feeling about for a boy. His aunt and uncle had always said girls belong with boys and boys belong with girls. But when he saw the black haired boy his heat felt as if it was going to flutter out of his chest. The boy looked over at him and the blonde felt his face burning, he waved, and tried to smile but his muzzle restraining him. The black haired boy had waved back, returning the smile. Although his smile wasn’t the best thing that Hizashi had ever seen, it made him feel fuzzy inside anyway. 

 

All the kids had been sorted into different groups, he didn’t recognize any, and didn’t bother to, he didn’t want to go into the exam. But he didn’t want to disappoint his aunt and uncle. He ran into the exam, knowing that the school had set up robot enemies for them in an urban area. The other kids got busy using their quirks but he simply walked around not bothering to worry about the points he was supposed to collect. He Would simply tell his aunt and uncle he had tried his best. They would believe him.

 

It went on like that till he saw something that didn’t exactly include just standing by. He saw the black haired boy, running from a huge 3 pointer, the robot had most likely targeted him over all of the other students here. Hizashi watched as the boy ran, tripped, and yelled for help as the robots got ready to attack him. But suddenly the blonde did something he never imagined he would ever do, he reached behind him and unlatched the muzzle, it fell to the floor as he ran and stood in front of the boy who was in duck and cover position. He took a deep breath and yelled. 

 

“HECK NO!” He screamed, the whole urban area got quiet as the shockwave of his scream echoed throughout the exam grounds. The 3 pointer soared backwards as well as many buildings. He slowly turned and held out a hand to the black haired kid who was staring up at him, he had lost his hat and he now had a strand of hair then fell across his nose. “T-thank you,” the boy stampeded as he ignored the offer and stood up. “My name is Shouta Aizawa. I am forever in your debt, what is your name?”

 

“I’m Hizashi Yamada.” He replied his voice a bit rough. “And don’t bother with the whole debt crap.” He finished as the over head voice announced the exam was finished. Hizashi slowly turned to see a whole area of the exam grounds demolished solely because of his scream. He slowly walked away from the boy and picked up his muzzle and laced it back up walking out of the exam grounds without another word, ignoring the sensation in his chest that was begging for more sound, more screaming, but most confusing of all, begging for more Shouta Aizawa.


	3. holy stinking super crap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he gets his letter form the exam results, where will he go next?

Hizashi walked back to his aunt and uncle’s house after the exam. He saw the two other kids that lived in his neighborhood walking a few feet behind him. He herd them talking about how they think they did at the exam. “I got a bunch of points! Almost set the whole place on fire!” One of them said, his voice quite deep.   
“I smashed as many as I could! I couldn’t do anything huge, it would have smashed the whole city thing” he herd the other one say. “Hey! You there!” Hizashi turned around to see the scrawny blonde and fire covered ginger running towards him.   
“You were in my group I saw you! You screamed so loudly it was awesome!” The red haired kid said smiling. Hizashi slowly reached up and tapped his muzzle and kept walking without another word ignoring the two boys who had continued trying to talk to him. He ignored both of them and walked inside the house only to be promptly hugged by his aunt. 

 

“I’m so proud of you Hizashi!!” She yelled. His uncle came behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. Hizashi couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the muzzle that kept his mouth shut. His aunt and uncle had always tried to let him see that he was a hero, and convince him that his mother’s death wasn’t his fault. But right now, he wasn’t thinking about the exam, or his mom, or his quirk. He was thinking about one of the students. He tried not to, his aunt and uncle had always told him it was bad, but he could help, boys weren’t supposed to think other boys were attractive, in anyway. 

 

He walked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was sticking to his head thanks to the beads of sweat that were rolling down his face. He put his hand on his chest and felt the beat of his heart quickening as he thought of the boy who was called Shouta Aizawa. He slowly took off his muzzle and stared at himself, “You’re sick.” He said his voice something he still wasn’t used to hearing. “You can’t like boys. You like girls, you like girls.” He told himself as he placed his head against the cold mirror. 

 

He looks sat a pair of scissors sitting on the bathroom counter, he slowly picks them up and opens the scissors so the blade was open, he stared at his arm and slowly drew the open scissors across his pale skin not flinching as a thin line crimson blood appears in his arm. Hizashi sighs his hands shaking as he sets the scissors down. “You can’t like boys...” He told  
himself as he slowly laces the muzzle back up and walks to his room and lays on his bed face first and immediately falls asleep. A hopeless gay, who was forced to stay closeted without another choices.

 

A week later a letter arrived addressed to Hizashi, his aunt set it on his bedside table and left without waking him, though it was 12:30 in the afternoon. He woke up and saw it and groaned. The green eyed boy didn’t want to open it, he didn’t want to read about any other failures he had. He was tired of it. But soon he opened it, only to find a letter that he only skimmed but stopped when he read the words “Welcome to UA high school’s hero course Hizashi Yamada!” 

 

He made it...


	4. Skipping class on the first day of class is normal right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to UA, are you even going to come to class?

-Two weeks later-

 

Hizashi stares at himself in the mirror as he did many years ago, he had straightened his hair his aunt had piled it all up and gelled it so it had a look as if defying gravity. He attempted to fix his tie and gave up, the school had requested he not wear his muzzle that he must learn to control his quirk. He had lines on his face where it had stayed for years. He sighed and grabbed his headphones and backpack and headed out the door but stopped when he saw a pair of yellow triangular sunglasses on the counter with a small note that read:

“To our little hero! Your future is so bright you’ll need these to see it!”

He smiled a bit, his aunt and uncle were always making dumb puns just to give him gifts because he usually refused to accept them. But today, he picked them up and hung them off of his shirt and headed out the door towards UA high school.

 

The building was massive! Mostly made of glass (which worried him). He saw a few people which he noticed, he saw the red haired kid, the blonde kid, he saw two girls, one who had long black hair and the other who had long white hair. The black haired one looked much older but the two girls were still talking. He saw a blonde kid with well kept hair and a denim jacket instead of his school jacket. Then he saw HIM. 

 

—————————————————————————

 

The same morning Shouta Aizawa woke up and untangled himself annoyedly, from the loose covers looked at the clock and cursed. He was already 10 minutes late. He jumped off the bed and struggled to change into the school uniform then grabbed his bag and jacket, and managed to do a quick comb through of his hair and took off running to UA. 

 

He soon stood out front of his classroom, class 1A, since it was the first day of school they may in their homerooms first, he slowly pushed open the door to see the class empty, there were bags and a few jackets sitting in chairs but not students. He sighs and sits down in an empty desk and lays his head down and slowly falls asleep, having no care in the world for what his class was doing. 

 

What felt like only a few minutes later he felt someone gently tapping his forehead. The tapping stopped and he dozed back off till he felt someone put their hand in his shoulder and gently shake it. He opens his eyes and sits up not wanting to see who had woken up, bus freezes when he sees a girl with silvery blonde hair in front of him. She smiles cheerfully and jumps up and down forcing Shouta to avert his range of vision before he saw something he didn’t want to see.

“Yay you’re awake! I didn’t see who you were, and me and a classmate just escaped the introduction thing!” She said, he slowly turned to look at her once she stopped jumping.

“... What?” Shouta says utterly confused.

“I’m Takeyama Yū!” She says. 

“And I’m Enji Todoroki.” Another voice says as a tall boy walks in, he has a muscular build and an obvious fire quirk considering his shoes were on fire. 

“Wow what a meet and greet, how can I help you.” Aizawa replied sarcastically rubbing his head. 

“You can stay out of our way.” The Todoroki guy said suddenly quite aggressively. 

“We saw how you did in the entrance exam! You took away others quirks and destroyed the robots with barley any force because of the work the others had already done!” Yū yelled. Aizawa flinched away from her loud he knew they could easily beat him, he wasn’t very strong, and his quirk wasn’t that powerful and there was two of them. 

“Just leave me alone. It’s the first day of school and if either of you want to be a hero then start acting like it.” The black haired boy snapped. He knew he couldn’t win the fight, but he wasn’t going to be raked for granted and already made bottom in the class. He hated people who were at the bottoms in class ranking, they were weak. 

“Excuse me?!” The Todoroki boy said stepping close to him. 

“I’m sure you herd me.” He replied. The red haired boy raised his fist before the light haired girl reminded them the rest of class was coming. 

 

The class went by fast, Aizawa avoided everyone as usual, and he also saw the blonde Hizashi Yamada again, he didn’t have the muzzle, and was talking to the others. The blonde had taken a particularly strong liking to him. She was always by his side, either nudging him playfully, or giggling at him for no reason. Shouta could see why, the boy was quite good looking. His hair had been nicely styled, he had headphones and sunglasses that were odd but suited him perfectly. When he smiled he had the cutest dimples, and his face would turn red if he made a joke everyone liked. He was pretty short, the blonde girl was a bit taller than him, and Aizawa was much taller than him he could already tell.

—————————————————————————

Hizashi walked out of the class as the bell rang eager to get away from the girl who had been flirting with him since she saw him. She had said her hero name was going to be Mount Lady, so she had asked him to call her ML, or just M. He started walking out of the school smiling. The day hadn’t been particularly good, he made friends, but they only wanted to get in his good side because they saw what his quirk would do, a girl had been flirting with him all day, he was shorter than everyone, but he was smiling because Shouta Aizawa was in his home room class.

 

He had made it outside and was almost to the sidewalk before he was pulled in to the side of the school by ML. 

“Hi Hizashi!” She said eagerly. 

“Hey M,” he replied not as eager. “Um, is there a reason you pulled me beside the school, where nobody can see us?” He asked slowly. 

“Maaaybeee...” she said taking his hand in hers. Hizashi wasn’t surprised at the motion, she had been staring at him all day. “Hizashi, I’ve known you for one day, but I think that’s enough.” 

“I don’t think I understand-“ he was interrupted by her lips smashing themselves onto his, he gasped and his eyes widened and he attempted to get away but she shoved him against the wall and put her hand that was still holding onto his on the wall leaving him no room to escape. 

—————————————————————————

Aizawa exited the school and turned left to walk home, he lived in an apartment complex that was around two or three blocked behind the school so he walked around it. There was never usually anyone there but today there was. 

 

He started waking and froze when He saw a girl with long platinum blonde hair kissing someone who was pinned to the wall. He rolled his eyes and kept walking ignoring the voice when she began to talk.

She must have pulled away because he herd “Bye Hizashi! See you tomorrow!” Then he froze, Hizashi, as in the blonde boy he had grown to like Hizashi. He slowly turned and saw him, his hair had lost it’s style and was now all crazy, his hand was over his mouth and his bright green eyes were wide with shock. The boy slowly slid down the wall and sat there for two minutes as tear spilled over and ran down his face. 

Shouta slowly walks over and sits next to him. “Hey, are you okay?” He asks gently. The blonde doesn’t responde. Aizawa slowly puts a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, it wasn’t much but it seemed to comfort him a little. He had sniffed a bit and stopped crying to lean his head against the wall.

“Why did she do it... I didn’t want that!” He says, then he bites his finger, really hard. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t bite your finger, that’s hurting yourself.” Aizawa said softly but meaningfully.

“That’s the point.” Hizashi slowly looks over at him, his lips were red and his eyes were puffy. “I’ll break the school if I don’t restrain myself.”  
He says simply as he gets up. 

Shouta stares at him as he stands and quickly gets to his feet standing in front of the blonde, he was right. Yamada’s head barley reached his neck, but it was okay. “hey um, call me if you need Anything.” Aizawa said as he scribbled his note down and handed it to Hizashi not waiting for him to responde. “I don’t talk about my feelings but others might want to. Also, defend yourself, or I’ll have to do it for you.”

The boy looked up at aizawa his face red, he smiles a little and the dimples appeared. “Thank you Aizawa.” He says before stumbling into a clumsy yet, in aizawa’s opinion, cute hug. His arms wrapped around his waist and Aizawa hugged him back without hesitation. “Thank you for what you did, it was the most anymore could have done.” Hizashi say as he pulls away and starts walking away, most likely back to his house and Shouta went in the opposite direction. 

 

Both boys smiled to themselves as they walked towards their own houses, there were bad parts to the days but there were also going to be silver linings. And both of them had decided they were each others silver linings.


	5. Little light weight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there is a party before the students move into their dorms, will Hizashi still be able to stand on his feet?

-Months later-

 

It was almost time to move into their dorms, Hizashi was exited to get to live away from his aunt and uncle. They had become to homophobic it was hard to listen to them. He had finally excepted the fact he was gay, and had shut himself away from them. But tonight, there was a party. Hundreds of students were going to be there, and Hizashi Yamada was going to tell Shouta, everything.

 

The night of the party he pulled his leather jacket on over the slowly fading scars on his arms, he grabbed his sunglasses and headphones and straightened his hair before running to the party.

 

Hizashi slowly made his way inside, he looked around and smiles slightly, he had always thought he would hate parties, but he thought he would like this one, he saw ML, and avoided her, he saw the flaming boots guy, the blonde kid, the black haired girl, who was now wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, and others. He walked over to a table and picked up a beer, others were drinking, he had never drank before, but might as well try it. With that he guzzled down the beer, it didn’t taste good, and it didn’t make him feel drunk at all. Then he saw Shouta walk in. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He began to walk over to him but paused, “I can’t do this!” He realizes as he steps away from aizawa. Then he decided, if he was going to come out to the only person he had ever liked, he was going to make sure he wouldn’t remember. 

———————————————————

Shouta Aizawa walked into the party and looked around, nobody looked particularly interesting, so he went to the back and sat down, a few people had gotten drunk and were making out a few seats away from him which just reminded him of Hizashi. The way the blonde had looked after the girl from their class had kissed him, Yamada looked scared, shocked, and definitely in horror. Then he remembered how he had been when Aizawa had started talking. The boy had stopped shaking, he had stopped seeming scared, he seemed, happier? Hizashi was way happier these days, always acting like some over the top DJ who called everyone “listener”. It was cute in a way. 

 

Shouta sat there for a while till someone stumbles into his lap. They fell to their knees and had their arms across his lap with their face hidden. They had straight blonde hair and were wearing headphones...

“Yamada?” Shouta asked nervously. Not wanting the boy he liked to be drunk, but the blonde looked up and his piercing green eyes were unmistakable. 

“Shouta,” he said struggling to stand to his feet. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked though knowing the answer.

“Y-Yeah. She, she is following me.” He replied his words slurred. 

Aizawa knee exactly what he meant, the girl who had kissed him months ago and who had done it many times after was following him. “Well what do you want me to do?” He asked.

“You said you’d stand up for me...” he said slowly looking up at Aizawa.

“Hizashi!!!” They both herd the voice of the unmistakable girl who wanted to be called mount lady. “Hizashi I see you! Come on stop hanging out with dead eyes over here! The dance floor is open!” 

Hizashi looked at Shouta his eyes scanning his face for any bit of sympathy. Shouta sighed and leaned down and whispered in his ear, his lips brushing against it. “As far as she knows, you realized you don’t like girls, I’m your boyfriend, and I’m drunk.” He says before pulling away and giving Hizashi a small nod.

The blonde’s face turned right red as Shouta pulls him closer to where he is sitting in the black haired boy’s lap.   
“A-Aizawa..” he stuttered.

“Hi! Mount lady right?” Shouta asked, purposely slurring his words as he wrapped his hand around hizashi’s waist. 

“Shouta! Why is Hizashi in your lap?” She asks with a hint of jealousy. 

“You mean my boyfriend? It’s only cause there aren’t enough seats.” He says making Hizashi’s face burn a brighter shade of red. 

“B-boyfriend?!” She yells dropping her drink.

“Mmhmm.” He replies setting his chin of Hizashi’s shoulder.

Her eyes seem to dart back in forth between the two and Hizashi avoids eye contact. “Why-why didn’t you tell me Hizashi?!”

He slowly shrugs now seeing how Shouta’s plan was working, how ironic it seemed to be, how he had come to the party only to tell Shouta that he liked him, then was chased down by a girl who wanted to make out with him, and now being his crush’s pretend boyfriend. “I, couldn’t think of how to?” He says weakly bringing himself to look at her.

“You’re filthy! Both of you!” She cries before turning the other way and running out.

Hizashi clenches his jaw and tries to stand but almost falls and Shouta catches him. “You are in no condition to walk on your own.” He says simply, guiding Hizashi to the back door. 

Hizashi sits down on the last step and puts his head in his hands. “Filthy...” He mutters. 

“It’s crazy what people can say to others because of who they love.” Shouta says. 

Hizashi looks over at him, the moon was at the very top of the sky and shining down illuminating the higher parts of his face making him seem like an angel, like an angel of the night. “I-i wanted to tell you something.” He starts. “My aunt and uncle aren’t okay with gays, but-But I think it’s okay! And I always thought I would be an Ally, till I met someone who, who made me change my mind.”

Shouta looks over at him. “Oh?”

“Shouta, I-I came to this part to tell you I liked you. I still do...” Yamada finishes, he looks away from Shouta immediately, feeling embarrassed. He was still drunk, and a drunk telling someone they like them must happen often so it wasn’t anything special. He looked at the ground till he felt a rough hand turn his face, he opened his eyes and saw Shouta staring at him, his hand cupping his cheek.

“I know you do. I just wanted you to admit it.” He smiles a toothy grin that seemed to never happen.

“What?!” He yells pulling away from shouta’s hand and turning away from him only to be pulled in by a strong arm around his waist, he turned and put his legs over shouta’s lap and stares at him.

“You couldn’t hold it in forever.”

“... are you drunk Aizawa?” He asks.

“I may have had a sip or two before you fell onto me.” He says smiling again. “Are you going back to your house tonight?”

“My aunt and uncle would kill me if they knew I had something to drink.” He says swaying a bit as Shouta pulls him to his feet. 

“Then come back to my place, my mom is out of town, so nobody can get mad at us for being drunk.” He says as he starts walking, carrying Hizashi with him.

“You’re not drunk.” 

“Not yet, I’m having a few drinks when we get back to my place. The difference in our levels of soberness is unfair.” 

 

They soon got to Aizawa’s house, which was small but cute. He had set Hizashi down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get drunk. After a few shots or vodka he was completely wasted and fell onto the couch, his head on Hizashi’s lap. 

“Little light weight?” He asked beginning to play with his black hair.

“Nnnooope.” He replies rolling over to stare at him. “Have I ever-have I ever told you how pretty you are..” he says looking up at Hizashi who was not as drunk.

“No, have I ever told you what a dork you are?” 

Aizawa laughs a little, a goofy little drunk laugh that makes Hizashi smile. “Hizashi, I think I love you.” He says.

“You know, that’s a bit fast,” Hizashi replies his face burning red. 

“I-I think I really do.” He says as he sits up and pulls Hizashi closer to where his legs are wrapped around shouta’s waist. “Hizashi, can I kiss you?” He asks staring at his lips.

“Y-Yeah.” Hizashi replies as Shota pulls him in and kisses him. Hizashi expected the same feeling that he had when ML kissed him, just a kiss, but this time, it felt special, like he and Shouta were the only people in the world and they only had each other. And that’s how he wanted it to be, forever.


	6. No voice quirk, Still herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why homophobic people fund a big big homo living with them is doesn’t go to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️ Upcoming chapter may contain scenes of suicide, if this will trigger or make you upset or anything please do not read.

Hizashi Yamada walked down the street, not bothering to get on the sidewalk. He hadn’t straightened his hair, so it was curly again, and he had lost his sunglasses, so all he had with him was his head phones and, thankfully, his clothes.

 

He neared his house and took a deep breath before walking up the street and in through the front door. 

“Hizashi Yamada that better be you!!!” He herd his aunt yell from the kitchen.

“It is!” He calls back as he tries to get back to his room before she can get to him. But doesn’t get too far till the grabs his ear and yanks him into the kitchen. 

“Don’t you ever do that again! You hear me?! Partying all night! You had me and your uncle worried sick!” She yelled as she let do of his ear. “You smell horrible go take a shower!” She yells. Hizashi only nods before scurrying to his room but is stopped by his uncle. 

“Were you partying all night?” He asked simply.

“N-no, I went back to my friends house and spent the night,” he replied, which wasn’t a lie.

“You smell like alcohol.” His uncle says towering over him.

“There was alcohol at the party! That’s all.” 

“What is in your neck?!” He says suddenly yanking Hizashi by the collar of his jacket. “Is that a hickey?!”

“I-I don’t know!” The blonde stammered.

“Did you get a girl pregnant last night you moron?! Who the heck did you hook up with?!”

“I didn’t get a girl pregnant! I didn’t hook up with anyone!” Hizashi says trying to keep his quirk from destroying the house.

“Then why do you have hickeys on your neck?!” He yells, by now Hizashi’s aunt was standing in the hall as well.

“M-my friend did it when we got back to the house-“

“You spent the night with a girl?!” 

“N-no I spent the night with a boy! He-“ 

“So a boy gave you hickeys on your neck?!” He tells outraged as he throws Hizashi on the ground. “That’s it?! A boy! My nephew who I raised?! Is gay?!”

“You didn’t raise me my mother did!” Hizashi yells back standing up, he had his his head on the tile and there was now a stream of blood running down his forehead. 

“Yeah! And why is she not here anymore?!” His uncle says. “Because you and your stupid voice quirk and my sisters soft heart with not ever putting the muzzle on you! I never thought anything of it till now! I thought you were a kid and could be helped! But now, you are beyond anyone’s help! With your quirk and your, filthy love interests.” He spits the word like its poison. Hizashi freezes staring at his uncle in horror as his aunt slowly moves to stand beside her husband. “Get out fo my house.” He says.

“W-What...” Hizashi replies staring at him.

“Get our of my house!” Hizashi turns and runs out the door, he wipes tears from his face and the blood that runs into his eye. 

He doesn’t stop running for what feels like miles till he finally stops, his chest heaving. He looks around. Nothing seems familiar, he doesn’t see any familiar billboards or anything. Then he pauses, he sees a bridge with fast running water. He slowly walks towards it, without thinking clearly, and puts both hands on the railing. Then swings one leg over. They the next. His toes dangle over the edge, he stares into the black water below him and takes a deep breath before beginning to loosen the grip of the metal bar he was holding on to. The he let go. He fell towards the black water and for a moment it felt as if he could fly. As if he himself was an angel soaring through the sky. Then it hit him. Like a million needles stabbing into his skin, and a million hands pulling him under. 

He screams. He uses his quirk, he wants to live, the moments before he hit the water were magical. They made him feel a floating sensation inside of his chest, they made the cuts in his arms feel nonexistent, they made his bleeding head seem non-important, but most of all, it made him realize that he was Hizashi Yamada, a UA student, and a soon-to-be hero. But none of it matters now. He was going to die. 

He felt the water deep through his clothes as he went under, there was no mercy, the cold knocked the air out of him, and he couldn't open his eyes without them burning. He had screamed so loud he no longer herd, but he felt, he felt cold water, and he felt pain. But he saw his mother. Inside his head.

“Hizashi, it’s not your time.” She said. “Your true time will not be till much later. You have so many lives to change. Pull through my little dj, my little Hizashi.” She disappeared from his mind, and he clawed for the surface, his hands out come out of the water but not the rest of him. Till someone grabbed his hand and hauled him out of the water. 

When he opened his eyes he saw someone with black hair sitting over him. He froze when he realized, is was non other than the quirk stealing one night stand Shouta Aizawa. 

 

He didn’t know what the black haired boy was trying to say, he couldn’t hear him, but he knew he must be mad because he seemed like he was yelling. But he stopped yelling and suddenly hugged Hizashi tightly. Then pulled away and slapped him in the face. 

“I can’t hear you!” Hizashi yelled rubbing his stinging cheek. He didn’t know his words were clear but Shouta understand because he suddenly looked more worried. 

‘I love you.’ Shouta signs, staring Hizashi right in the eyes. Green against grey.


End file.
